


It Started When I Crossed An Ocean

by Sriracha1Sauce4



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred and Matthew are twin brothers, Alternate Universe - High School, Arthur tries to stay positive but fails, M/M, Other, The Kirkland brothers aren’t abusive drunks in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sriracha1Sauce4/pseuds/Sriracha1Sauce4
Summary: Arthur is just a normal boy trying to get through school, but can’t escape the bullies and memories of his past. When his big brother Allistor gets a new job across the Atlantic, he has an opportunity to become someone completely new. A chance to turn his life around. Can Arthur find the life he’s looking for in America? Only one way to find out!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I’m only putting the prologue on here first because I want to revise the first chapter, so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Allistor-Scotland  
> Connor-Ireland  
> Carter-Northern Ireland  
> Collin-Wales  
> Peter-Sealand
> 
> Warning* there are some homophobic slurs in the prologue

_The halls were crowded as always, tall boys towering over him as he shuffled along to his next class. He was only a secondary school student, grade 12, (aka junior year,) but he was smart and shy and though he didn’t mind his weaker qualities at home, they made school a living hell. He just wanted to be on time without being shoved into a locker._

 

_“‘Ey Arthur. How was Liam last night?”_

 

_“Leave me alone-“_

 

_“Don’t tell me what to do fag. Answer the question.”_

 

_“I-I, no-“ He was pushed to the floor._

 

_“Did you bend over for him and let him fuck you in the arse?”_

 

_“No, I didn’t, we worked on a project-“_

 

_“Hey, Derek! Come see this!”_

 

_“You’re lucky this time, short bus.” And Derek went to see what ever his friend wanted to show him, leaving Arthur to gather his things and scurry off to class with a dark pink blush across his face. Why did he have to accuse him of such things? Oh yeah. Because he was only half wrong. He and Liam didn’t do anything while working on the project, but that doesn’t mean Arthur wouldn’t have enjoyed it. He went the rest of the day without trouble from bullies, but he had lunch alone as usual, which he was used to. His walk home consisted of Derek driving by in his car with all of his friends, yelling “faggot!” At him and throwing a half empty can of beer in his direction. He just continued walking home until he arrived at his destination._

 

_“I’m home-“_

 

_“Artie! How was yer day lad?”_

 

_“Nothing special, but at least it’s over.”_

 

_“Ah, well come ‘ere and sit with yer big brother Carter.”_

 

_Arthur smiled and sat next to his brother. “Where are the others?” He asked._

 

_“Allistor is still at work. Apparently he’s got some big news for us. Connor is in the other room doin’ his studies. Ya know where Collin is and Peter should be home from school soon.” Carter didn’t look at Arthur as he talked to him. Just flipped through the channels on the Telly._

 

_“What do you think the news is?” Arthur asked._

 

_“I would like it to be a nice family vacation but it’s probably just some big bonus check.” Carter replied nonchalantly. Arthur nodded and looked back at the screen. The brothers ended up watching Hell’s Kitchen until Peter walked in the door._

 

_“I’m home!” “Hey there little lad! How was yer day?”_

 

_“I did it Carter! I finally talked to Penelope!”_

 

_Carter smiled and picked up his young brother. “That’s great lad! Are yeh her friend now?” The young boy shook his head._

 

_“She said I’m weird and threw dirt in my hair. But it’s ok because at least she knows who I am!”_

 

_Arthur giggled. “If only crushes were that easy at my age.”_

 

_“Artie, I’m sure Liam will notice you soon.” Peter said with a smile. Arthur smiled back at him._

 

_“Thank you darling, but he’s already my friend and he doesn’t like boys. And I don’t have those feelings for Liam anyways.” Peter let out a quiet ‘oooh’ and nodded._

 

_“Where’s Allistor?”_

 

_“He’ll be home soon, lad.” Carter replied, walking into the kitchen._

 

_“Are ye boys hungry?”_

 

_“No, I’m ok-“_

 

_“Yes, yes, yes! I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich!”_

 

_The boys were interrupted by the door opening again. “Yes, I’m going to take care of it right after I put my stuff down. Alright! Just give me a moment, I just walked in the door! Ok…alright I’ll call you back later. Ok, bye.” Allistor hung up the phone and put his brief case down on the table._ _“My goodness, I’m sorry ya had to hear all that.”_

 

_Carter smiled and jogged back into the living room. “Allistor! What’s the news? Wait! Don’t say yet. Connor! Get yer arse in here!”_

 

_The family waited patiently for Connor’s twin to join them. “What do you want? I’m in the middle of something.”_

 

_Carter nudged Allistor, signaling for him to talk. “Well-“_

 

_“Is it a vacation?”_

 

_“S-something like that, yeah.”_

 

_“Yes! Where are we going?” “Carter, please.”_

 

_“Right, sorry.”_

 

_“Well, i have good news, and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?”_

 

_“Good news.” The brothers said in unison._

 

_“Good news is that I got a new job! Better payment and more benefits.”_

 

_“Like vacations!” Carter exclaimed as the rest of the boys cheered along with him._

 

_“Yes perhaps. The bad news..is that we have to move.”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“To America.”_

 

_“WHAT?!”_

 

_“But Collin goes to university here!”_

 

_“But my jazz band!”_

 

_“But I won’t see Penelope anymore!”_

 

_“But I would go to a different school!” Arthur didn’t really think about what he’d said before it came out. He would go to a different school in a different country. That would mean no more Derek, no more of his stupid friends, no more Liam, but that was ok. He would have a chance to start over; to be someone completely new._

 

_“I would...go to a new school… oh, thank you Allistor! Thank you!” Arthur ran to his brother and pulled him into a tight embrace._

 

_“Oh..you’re welcome kid.”_


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really good at summaries. Arthur goes to American school and stuff happens?? Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allistor=Scotland  
> Connor=Ireland  
> Carter=Northern Ireland  
> Collin=Wales  
> Peter=Sealand.
> 
> Collin will probably come in for the next chapter.

“And, welcome home!” Allistor  
opened the door to their new home, revealing their living space for the next chapter of their lives. Arthur had to admit, this new house was nice. It gave the 5 brothers plenty of room to do as they pleased, but it wasn’t too fancy. Arthur bent down beside Peter. “Why don’t you go find the bedroom you want? That way these older boys can’t go stealing from you.” 

Peter smiled and nodded. “And  
then I can write to Penelope?”

“Well, let’s wait until we’re all  
settled in and then you can write you letter.” 

Peter nodded and scurried off  
to find a bedroom that he would want. when Peter told Penelope that  
he was moving to America, she became his friend through a Love for the states. She asked him to write to him about what it was like and he gladly obliged. 

Arthur’s life was already better  
now that he was out of London and in Florida. He loved the beaches and the sunsets. They were relaxing to him. And now he was going to go to a new school. He had no idea what American school was like, but he was sure it would be better than the one he was at before. This was “High School.” Not secondary school back in London. This was a fresh start, and he was ecstatic.

“Alright boys, take a look  
around, see what you think. I take it Peter has already made his search for a room? He better not have picked the master. That’s mine.” Allistor half joked, making the boys chuckle lightly. 

Arthur looked around the house  
some more, deciding he liked it. The front door opened up into the living room, which also led to the kitchen. The living room walls were painted a relaxing burgundy color, and the kitchen was painted a complimentary light green with checkered tiles. The stairs spiraled up to the bedrooms, which were lined up in the upstairs hallway. The second floor had 4 bedrooms, which was enough for all of the boys to have one of their own, plus that master downstairs for Allistor. He found a room that he could call home and set his bag down, looking at his view out the window. They lived right by the ocean, and the sunset over the water was one of the most beautiful things Arthur had ever seen. He could only hope that this life in America would be better for him. 

-

“Artie, wake up!” Peter’s little  
voice rang in his ears as the young boy jumped on his brother’s bed. 

“Mmmmm..Peter stop..”

The young boy stopped  
jumping and lied down next to his older brother. “But Artie, it’s the first day of school! For us, I mean.” 

Arthur smiled and rolled his  
eyes slightly. “That doesn’t give you a pass to jump on me, lad.”

“I know, I’m just excited!” The  
young boy let himself off of the bed and galloped out the door. 

Arthur sat up and stretched.  
His little brother had a point; today was a day to be excited for. He found his favorite white dress shirt and green sweater vest, slacks and shoes, and looked in the mirror. He decided that he wasn’t going to dress according to what he wouldn’t get made fun of for; he would dress for himself. And it made him feel great. He walked into the kitchen and found Allistor at the table, having breakfast all dressed up for his new job. Today was a big day for him too. Carter and Connor were cooking breakfast together and Peter was slipping his shoes on in the living room. “Connor, did you make pancakes?”

“Yes, I made sure to make  
pancakes just fer you, lad.”

“Yay! Thank you Connor.” Peter  
hugged him and went to make his plate.

And now that Peter was silent,  
the focus had shifted to Arthur.

“Artie, are you ready for  
American school?” Allistor looked  
up to his younger brother and smiled.

“Yes, I think so.” Arthur smiled  
and made his plate of breakfast. He did love pancakes and maple syrup. After the boys ate, Arthur brushed his teeth and grabbed his school bag. It was close enough for him to walk, which was good because none of his British brothers could drive American cars. He saw other kids walking to school too, and they looked nice. He got to walk along the sidewalk with a beach view, which helped calm his nerves. The school itself was very modern looking and open. Some boys rode their skateboards to school, others drove their cars up in the parking lot. The culture shock was almost overwhelming. This was going to be quite interesting. He walked up to the front doors and took in the breeze that came with opening the door. He had been instructed over the phone to go into the attendance office to get his schedule and that an office aid would be his school guide for the day, so that’s what he did. When he walked in the woman sitting at the desk looked up from what she was doing.

“What do you need?” She  
asked with a thick American accent, sounding like she would enjoy the sweet release of death at any given moment. 

“Oh, um, I’m a new student..I  
just enrolled last week..? I was told to pick up my schedule here.” Arthur fidgeted with the seam of his sweater lightly. The woman smiled.

“What a delightful accent you  
have! I’ll print out your schedule. Matthew! Come in here please?” Arthur had almost forgotten: Americans are suckers for British accents. A young boy about Arthur’s age, with wavy blond hair, dark blue eyes, and a red hoodie with a maple leaf on the front, walked in and smiled. 

“You must be Arthur. I’m  
Matthew, but you can call me Mattie.” He said in a small voice, holding his hand out. 

Arthur shook his hand and  
smiled. “Hello Mattie. I’m guessing you’ll be helping me out today?”

The boy nodded and took  
Arthur’s schedule from the receptionist. “Thanks Mrs. Allen!” He waved to her and pulled Arthur out into the hallway. 

“So let’s see, your first class  
is..chemistry! With Mrs. Gray. She’s alright, come on!” He pulled Arthur down a main hall, giving him a chance to look around the rest of the school. Liberty High School was the name. The mascot was a patriot; an 18th century American soldier. Blue coat, musket in hand, and an officer’s hat. He rolled his eyes. 

“And, here we are! I’m right  
down the hall. I’ll come get you as soon as the bell rings to go to 2nd period.” Matthew smiled and made his way down the hall the opposite way. He sighed and walked into the room. All eyes were on him. 

“I’d like you all to meet Arthur  
Kirkland! He’ll be joining us for the rest of the school year. He just moved here from England.” And that last line was the one that made him the immediate cool kid. He heard a mixture of “say something!” And “sit here!” He smiled and found a seat in the second row. The bell rang and the lesson started, keeping them busy. Arthur got a small lesson from the teacher, which he caught onto easily. The rest of the class period went by quickly, and he finished his last question just as the bell rang. He turned in his paper and left, expecting to be greeted by Mattie, but was instead met with a young girl; the one who sat next to him in class. “Hi, um, I’m Zoey, and I was just wondering, I mean I know you don’t really know me but if you were interested I don’t really have anything going on this weekend so if you maybe wanted to-“

“O-oh! Oh, that’s very kind of  
you but I-I’m not really interested in..girls..?” 

“Oh! I’m sorry. Well that’s cool!  
Don’t worry, you fit right in. See ya around, crumpets!” Zoey smiled and then walked around him to a group of girls. Mattie came up behind her. 

“Wow, it’s your first day and  
you already got asked out by a girl? Good job.” 

“I’m gay Mattie.”

“Oh sweet! Me too.” He smiled.

“Really? Wow.”

“Yeah, don’t feel insecure  
about it. Literally, half the football team is some sort of lgbt. Hell, I’ve been sleeping with one of the football players for 2 months now.” 

“That’s..incredible..”

“Yeah, most of the school is  
gay. It’s pretty awesome. My brother and I used to get tormented horribly before we moved here.”

“So did I. You have a brother?”

“Yeah, he doesn’t have a set  
sexuality but he knows he likes boys. He’s on the football team too.”  
“I am falling in love with this  
school. What happened to all of the homophobic arseholes?”

“They either get over it or  
realize they’re gay too.” 

Arthur smiled. “That’s great.”

Mattie nodded. “Your next 2  
classes are in this hall. We have 4th period together and it looks like you have 2nd and 3rd with my brother. His name is Alfred and he’s my twin so he won’t be hard to find. I’ll see you in a bit!”

Arthur nodded with a smile.  
“See you then.”

-

 

Arthur walked into a room that  
he was sure was his 2nd period class and looked around for a boy that looked like Mattie. He didn’t see very many people in the room, so he just found a seat that looked like a nice place to be. He pulled out a book to pass the time when he felt a nudge on the shoulder. He looked up to see a tall kid with snowy white hair and almost red eyes. 

“Hey, that’s Al’s seat.” The kid  
sneered.

“Oh, I-I’m sorry-“

“No! Gil, give him a break. He’s  
new here.”

The new voice came from  
behind Arthur. A kid that looked extremely similar to Mattie. His eyes were a clearer blue and the frames of his glasses were thinner than Mattie’s, and Arthur could tell he had more muscle than his brother, but definitely his twin, nonetheless. Arthur was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Alfred’s voice again. 

“Don’t worry, you can sit there. I’m Alfred!”

He smiled and sat in the seat beside Arthur.

“I know. I-I mean, Matthew told  
me who you are! So..thank you.” but that wasn’t the end of their conversation. 

“Oh my gosh you’re British! Oh  
my gosh that’s so cool!” 

“Thanks..? You’re definitely  
much louder than Mattie..” 

“Oh, he’s probably been  
showing you around, huh? Yeah, he loves doing that.”

“Yes he is.” Arthur smiled,  
feeling a light blush coat his cheeks. He saw it on Alfred too. 

The bell rang and class started.  
The teacher looked up and smiled. “Alright, first order of business, we have a new student.” 

He looked at Arthur. “Please  
stand and introduce yourself.” Arthur hesitantly stood up. 

“Um, hi, I’m Arthur.”

“Where are you from Arthur?”  
The teacher asked. 

“I-I just moved here from  
London, England..”

“Did you like it there?”

“N-no, I’m liking it here much  
better.”

“Hm. I’m glad. You may sit.” 

Arthur sat down quickly, not  
listening to what the teacher said. His anxiety levels were pretty high now, and Alfred noticed. He tried to pay attention to the English lesson but now he couldn’t calm down. A folded piece of paper was placed in front of him from Alfred’s direction. He opened it up:

Hey, I’m sorry he did that to  
you. He has a tendency to make us be “independent speakers.” 

Arthur smiled and flipped the  
paper over.

Well that’s good to know. It’s  
alright I guess.

No it’s not. I can see your  
anxiety. Are you alright?

I will be. I appreciate your  
concern. 

Arthur tried to pay attention,  
feeling better after Alfred talked to him. “So you’ll be working in partners. This project is a major grade.” The teacher said loudly. Alfred groaned. 

“I promised Køhler I’d do the  
next project with him..I’m really sorry, I’ll make it up to ya though!”  
Arthur shook his head. “That’s  
ok, you don’t have to do anything for me-“

“Al! You’re keeping that  
promise, right? You said!”

“Yeah, yeah I’m there! I’ll see  
you later Arthur. Cheerios!” He gave a wondrous smile and moved desks to sit with his friend. “Køhler” was tall with blond hair that almost stood straight up. He wore a red letterman jacket. His first name was Matthias, but his friends from the American football team called him by his last name. 

“May I work with you?”

Arthur turned his head to where  
the voice came from. A boy with a navy blue jumper and hair light blond, with a small curl peeking out from the back of his head. Arthur smiled and nodded.  
“Of course.”

“I’m Lukas.”

“I’m Arthur.” He said with a light  
smile.

 

-

 

After English, Arthur proceeded  
to let Alfred pull him down the hallway to their shared US History class. 

“Slow down!” Arthur cried, but  
Alfred just laughed and kept running. Then he stopped abruptly in front of a new room. 

“Welcome to US History!  
Personally, my favorite class.” Alfred said before waltzing into the room. Arthur wasn’t far behind him as he greeted his friends. Alfred quickly seemed to forget about Arthur as his friends engaged in conversation with him. Arthur easily found an empty seat in the back that made him feel comfortable. When the class started, Alfred looked over to Arthur with a slightly guilty expression, but the face was gone when the teacher, Coach Parker, walked into the room and to his desk. 

“Get out your assignment from  
last week. We have a new student, his name is Arthur, Arthur say hi.”  
“H-hi..?”

“You all treat him with respect.  
That mean you too, Jones.”

Alfred scoffed. “Give me a  
break, coach, he’s my new buddy!”

Coach Parker rolled his eyes,  
but didn’t do so great in hiding his slight smile. Then the coach walked over to Arthur and gave him a piece of paper.

“This is our warm up. Don’t  
worry about last week’s since you weren’t here.”

Arthur nodded. He still though it  
was kind of insane that last week he was across the Atlantic Ocean. After about 5 minutes, Coach  
Parker’s voice echoed through the room again. 

“Alright, if you didn’t finish, and  
you’re on my football team, 20 push ups. Go.” Alfred looked up.

“Really coach?! You know I’m  
the only football player in here.” This made Arthur smile. He hadn’t finished the warm up, since he was new to the class, but he surely wasn’t on any sports team. Coach Parker smiled.

“I also know you didn’t finish  
your warm up. 20 push ups.”  
“Ten.”

“Twenty five.”

“Fifteen?”

“Thirty.”

“Thirty..divided by three.”

“Twenty.”

“Deal!”

Alfred’s playful banter with the  
coach caused the class to laugh as Alfred got on the floor and did 20 perfect push ups. Arthur tried to conceal a blush upon his cheeks. When Alfred was done he sat back in his seat with a smug look of triumph, which coach Parker ignored and checked the warm up instead. Later in the class, while learning about the different US Presidents, Arthur was called on for a question, which he didn’t think was a big deal until he realized the other students hadn’t heard him talk.

“The 4th President was..James  
Madison?”

“Red coat!”

“Enemy!”

“No! Guys, stop, he’s my  
friend!”

“Oh, so now Jones is a  
loyalist?”

“Everyone is your friend if they  
haven’t said to your face that they hate you.”

“Quit bullying. I still believe in  
our cause! Just..he’s my friend!”

“Don’t worry.” Arthur cut in.  
“After the way I was treated  
there? I never want to be a British subject again.” He was surprised to get a few cheers from students, but allowed himself to smirk and glance over at Alfred, who seemed to look back at him with stars in his eyes.

 

When the bell rang, Alfred was  
already all packed up and ready to leave the room while Arthur sat at his desk still to gather his things. But instead of leaving, Alfred walked over to Arthur’s desk. 

“Will I see you for lunch?”

Arthur stood with his backpack  
on one shoulder.

“Will you? Or will Gilbert be  
there?”

Alfred sighed. “Don’t let him  
getcha down. He’s a dick to make up for the lack of one in his pants.” Arthur snickered as Alfred walked with him to his next class. 

“Why is everyone in that history  
class so..imaginative?” Arthur had to look up to talk to Alfred.

“Well, they used to all hate that  
class. I never did because I’m kind of a history nerd but that’ll be our little secret. Coach just got  
everyone else to love it because he made it fun. He’s my football coach. That’s why he made me do push ups.” Arthur smiled. “But that’s why everyone called you a red coat. ‘Cause of the accent. We’ve all become very patriotic. But is it true? That you’re done with England?”

“Yes. You don’t want to know  
how bad my other school was.”

“Well I’m glad you like it here!  
This is your stop.” Alfred smiled.

“Thanks for helping me.” He  
blushed lightly and smiled, which earned a smile back from Alfred. He also had rosy cheeks and looked away shyly with his hands in the pockets of his bomber jacket.

“I’ve gotta get to chemistry.. I’ll  
see ya later?” Alfred smiled kindly to him. Arthur nodded. 

“Yeah..later. For lunch.” He  
looked up and couldn’t help but get lost in those eyes. Alfred nodded. 

“See ya then.” He gave a wink  
and began making his way down the hall, which was Arthur’s cue to stop looking at him. He walked into the new room, blue eyes still on his mind.

“So how did my dear twin  
brother treat you?” Mattie asked, pulling the Brit out of his thoughts, as he led Arthur to a desk near his own.  
“He’s very kind, but his friends  
are..different.”

“Who?”

“Gilbert.”

“Oh, he can be nice. Just give  
him some time. You any good at Calculus?” And just as Mattie asked, the bell rang and the teacher stood from her desk.

“Don’t worry. She’s cool. She  
relates the math to sex.”

Mattie reassured. Arthur nodded and snickered, then went through the steps again. The teacher introduced him, had him introduce himself, listened to them gasp and smile at his accent, and sit back down to get to work. He was used to it by now and was really just eager to get to lunch. 

 

“We have an hour?”

“Yep! An hour to have lunch, go  
to tutorials, or just get some down time.” 

“Point him out to me.”

“Huh?”

“The guy you’ve been with? I  
want to know who.”

“Why?”

“So I know if you have good  
taste.” Arthur smirked. Mattie laughed.

“You won’t think so. Trust me.”  
Mattie led himself and Arthur, who had a confused expression on his face from what Mattie had just said, to their usual lunch table and sat next to his brother. He motioned for Arthur to sit on Alfred’s other side. Across from Mattie was Gilbert and across from Alfred was Køhler. Lukas came and sat next to Køhler in front of Arthur and leaned his head on Køhler’s shoulder, making the boy smile and kiss the top of his head. Arthur glanced to Alfred with a questioning look. Alfred leaned over.

“They’ve been together since  
last year. They’re the only ones in our group of friends that’s in a relationship.”

“Well, what about Mattie?”

“Mattie isn’t with anyone..”  
Alfred chuckled, but Arthur was only paying attention to Matthew looking at him with wide eyes and shaking his head, warning him not to say anything. Arthur looked back to Alfred.

“That’s..good to know.” Arthur  
smiled knowingly and Alfred smirked.

“Why, do you like him?”  
“What?! N-no, I..no.” Arthur  
scratched the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly. 

“Hm. Good to know.” Alfred  
smirked lightly to him and began a conversation with Matthias and Lukas in front of them. Arthur only blushed and ate the lunch that Connor packed for him. There was a sticky note under his sandwich.

Have a great day, Lad! Can’t  
wait to hear all about it after school! <3 -Connor

Arthur smiled. Classic Connor,  
being the mom-brother. He tried to put the note in his pocket but it was quickly snatched out of his grasp by Gilbert. 

“Did your mommy put a note in  
your lunch? Hah!”

“N-no, it’s from my-“

“Gil, leave him alone! Stop  
being such a dick.” Mattie retaliated. 

“Calm down, Birdie, I’m just  
teasing! I mean no harm.” Gilbert flashed Arthur a kind smile and Mattie blushed. Probably from the nickname.

“Can i please have it b-“

“Can I see?” Alfred’s voice  
boomed over his and Gilbert gave Alfred the note. Alfred read it and smiled.

“This is so sweet. I wish I got  
notes in my lunch. Who’s Connor?” Alfred looked over to Arthur.

“Connor is my brother.”

“Ah.” Alfred nodded in  
acknowledgment and returned the note to Arthur who stored it securely in his lunch box.

 

The rest of lunch went by  
smoothly. They all made jokes and laughed together and Arthur was happy to say that he liked the feeling of having a group of friends for once. Since he was new to the school, most of the electives That were good we’re already full. So Arthur was placed in Theatre, Choir, and video tech. He loved the first two, and would have wanted to choose them anyway, but he didn’t know how good he would be at videos. He just shrugged and walked next to Matthew as he led Arthur to the theatre room. 

“Good luck. Those kids are the  
literal definition of insane.” Arthur laughed lightly and Matthew smiled back, beginning to walk away.  
“Mattie?”

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you want Alfred to  
know? About your relationship?”

“Because..if he knew it would  
ruin his friendship..”

“With who?”

“I can’t say..”

“You can tell me, Mattie.”

“...Gil.”

Arthur’s eyes went wide with  
surprise. He knew from the secretive part of his relationship that Matthew had probably stooped pretty low, but he didn’t think he would stoop that low.  
“Mattie, no!”

“Arthur, it’s fine. We can talk  
about it more later, ok? I can’t be late.”

“You’re an office aid! It’s  
impossible for you to be late!”

“Well you can’t be late.”

“I’m right here by the door.  
Mattie, really? Gilbert?”

“Sshhhhh, yes! I..I can’t help it.  
He really is a nice guy, you just have to give him a chance-“

“He’s a dick!”

“He doesn’t mean to be  
though! He treats me great, I promise. And I’m happy with him!”

“Alright, my grievances aside,  
how can you and Gilbert stay happy together when your own twin brother doesn’t know?”

“Arthur..” Mattie put both hands  
on Arthur’s shoulders softly. 

“I know you’re my friend now  
but you’re still new here and there’s a lot you don’t know about Alfred and I and there’s a lot that we don’t know about you. We can talk about this later, I have to go.” And with that, Mattie turned and left Arthur to his own thoughts, which were accompanied by the 5th period bell. 

 

-

 

Arthur found that he had Choir with Lukas and Video Tech with Alfred. He seemed to be really good at all the technology stuff and was helpful to Arthur. Finally, the last bell rang and the students were dismissed, scattering across the school yard. The Brit tried to begin his walk home from school, but Alfred insisted on giving him a ride.

“Come on, it’s just a car!” 

“No! I will not be in a vehicle  
with the wheel on the opposite side.”

“Oh, come on. I have a license! I  
know how to drive my own car.”

“But you’re going to be driving  
on the right side of the road instead of the left! I just don’t feel comfortable with it.”

“Alright. But remember: the  
opposite of the word right might be ‘left,’ but it’s also ‘wrong.’”

“So now driving on the left side  
is wrong?!”

“As wrong as calling soccer  
football.” Alfred smirked, and Arthur couldn’t help but chuckle. Usually someone insulting his sport would irk him to no end, but he could tell Alfred was just saying it to get Arthur to blow up.

“Alright. I’ll ride in your ‘car.’” He  
said, putting air quotes around ‘car.’ Alfred smiled smugly and opened the passenger door for him. (Though in his world it would be the driver side.) “Be my guest, Brit face.”

“Was that a pun?”

“Yep.”

“Nice one.” (A.N. “Brit Face” is  
supposed to sound like “shit face” and that’s the joke)

Arthur stepped into the car  
carefully and got a feel for it. Alfred sat in the driver seat next to him.  
“How do ya feel?”

“Beyond uncomfortable.”

“Perfect!” He smiled and  
started the car. Arthur found his seatbelt, which made him feel a bit more safe.

“What’s your address?”

“I don’t know, I just moved  
here.”

“Then I guess you’re coming to  
my house!” Alfred smiled.

“Oh, you’re just so eager to  
spend time with me, aren’t you? I know which way to go, just not the actual address.” And Mattie is mad at me, the Brit thought to himself. He crossed his arms and smirked at what he’d said, and Alfred smirked back, but couldn’t hold back his blush.

“What can I say? I like making  
new friends.” 

Alfred started driving through  
the school parking lot to get onto the road. Arthur ignored Alfred’s comment and let his mind go back to before 5th period. Was Matthew upset with him? Did he still want to be his friend? He’d probably just messed up his first friendship in America.

“Artie? You look anxious  
again..”

“I-I’m fine. And what did ‘Artie’  
come from? 

Alfred shrugged. “I dunno, it’s  
cute.” He smiled over at Arthur and then looked back at the road. The Brit’s heart skipped a beat at that grin.

“Alfred..does Matthew like me?  
A-As a friend, I mean.”

“Uh, yeah!” He said loudly, as if  
Arthur shouldn’t have needed to ask that question. 

“Mattie’s real shy. My friends  
are..sort of his only friends. He’s really excited to have one of his own. Trust me.”

Arthur nodded and smiled  
lightly. “I just…I’m pretty sure I made him upset today..”

Alfred cocked his head, the way  
a confused puppy would. “How so?”

“Well he...told me this secret,  
and what he told me..well, it made me a bit upset and he kept trying to leave but he couldn’t just, take a left here, leave it at that! But then he said that just because I’m his friend doesn’t mean I’m not still the new kid..and I still have a lot to learn about him and you.” 

Alfred listened to every word he  
had to say and showed him expressions of sympathy and confusion throughout the short story. “What was the secret?”

“That’s the thing, Alfred, I was  
upset because he won’t tell you! It shouldn’t even be a, take a right into this neighborhood, secret in my opinion but what do I know? I’m just..the new kid. Oh, please don’t tell him that I’m saying this to you, he’d be so mad..” 

“Artie, you are the new kid,  
yeah, but he only says that to you because he knows what it’s like. Trust me on this. He doesn’t want you to make some of the mistakes that he did. And I promise I won’t bring this ‘secret secret’ up to Mattie. Which house?”

“The one at the end on the left.  
And thank you. For the ride and for not telling him about this..” 

“Sure thing! Anytime you need  
a ride just let me know!”

“But..then you would be driving  
me home everyday..”Arthur said as he grabbed his backpack. Alfred smiled and winked. 

“Exactly!”

“Why did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“That! The wink.”

“I dunno, it’s just a habit.”

“Well, if you’re headed home,  
where is Mattie?”

“He’s at an after school club.  
Said Gil would give him a ride home.” Arthur’s breath hitched, but Alfred shrugged nonchalantly. Arthur rolled his eyes dramatically, making Alfred suppress a giggle, and got out of the car. When The Brit closed the door, Alfred pushed the button on his door to make the passenger window go down.

“I’ll see you tomorrow! And you  
better let me give you a ride.”

“To school? Or from school?”  
Alfred smiled with stars in his eyes. 

“Both!” 

And with that he drove away.  
Arthur smiled toward the moving car, but huffed at the fact that Mattie was “at an after school club” and “Gilbert just happens to also be staying after school so he can give him a ride.” Arthur knew they we’re probably making out in a vacant classroom.

 

“Prußen~” Matthew moaned  
lightly as Gilbert left light kisses on his collarbone and neck. If he knew that saying Gil’s nickname would make him stop, he wouldn’t have said anything.

“Yes birdie?” He answered with  
a smirk.

“Nothing, i was just saying your  
name because that was really..nice and you ruined it.” He crosses his arms and pouted lightly, sticking his tongue out at Gilbert, which only made him laugh and kiss the tip of Matthew’s nose.

“We should just do it right  
here.”

“Gilbert, no!” Mattie laughed  
and playfully shoved his arm. The (self-proclaimed) Prussian laughed along with him and pulled him closer again. 

“I love you, Matthew.”

“I love you too, Gilbert Bellshit.”

“Beilschmidt!” He smiled and  
groaned. Matthew laughed and nodded. 

“I know.” He leaned in and  
kissed Gilbert’s lips softly. Gil kissed back and took both of Matthew’s hands.

“I just want to show you off to  
everyone.” Gilbert stated bluntly, making Matthew snicker and smile up at him.

“Soon, Prußen.”

Gilbert sighed and nodded. “I  
should probably take you home now.”

“Yeah, but stay at my place. We  
can..bake a cake or something.” Matthew smiled and slowly tugged Gil out of the classroom and into the Hall. 

“I would love to, my sweet  
birdie~” Gilbert leaned over and kissed Matthew’s cheek, making him blush and giggle. They walked out of the school together, hand in hand, and walked along the rail of the sidewalk to look at the ocean. 

“See, if I could live anywhere in  
the world..” Gil turned Matthew so he was facing the water, then wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“..I would be with you all the  
time, looking at beautiful things like this.”

“Shut up, you dork.”

 

Arthur shook the thought away  
and walked into his house only to find 3 out of 5 of his brothers crowded by the window next to the front door.

“Who was that?!”

“He was cute Artie~”

“Do you like him??”

Arthur groaned, but couldn’t  
help a smile on his face. 

“That was Alfred. I guess he’s  
good looking but I don’t like him. Not in that way.” 

“Awwwww, come on, we know  
our little Artie, you are crushing!” Connor smiled and wrapped his arms around his younger brother.

“Please, I’m being honest!”

“You can’t lie to us Artie! We  
can tell when yer not tellin’ the truth. But besides that, how was yer day?” Carter asked.

“It was..good.” He smiled and  
left his backpack fall off of his back slowly. 

“And you made some friends?”  
Peter asked.

“Yes and the school is just  
wonderful! About 3% of the school is straight.”

“Haha! That’s perfect for you.”  
Carter snickered.

Arthur nodded and smiled, then  
gasped and pulled his phone out. “Shit! Sorry Peter, don’t say that word at school.” 

“Ok.”

“What happened?”

“I didn’t get his number..”

“Alfred’s number?”

“Mattie’s number! Mattie is  
Alfred’s twin brother who is sleeping with Alfred’s best friend..”

“Well you learned a lot  
today..how about in class?” Carter asked with his eyebrow raised.

“Class! I have a project in  
English with Lukas.”

“How many friends did you  
make today?”

“Mm...five..? If Køhler and  
Gilbert count. Oh! No, actually that would be six. A girl in my first period asked me on a date but I told her I was gay and she was really cool about it. I guess she’s my friend.”

“Hah! Artie on a date with a  
girl.. that would be funny.” Carter said as he moved to the kitchen while Connor told Peter to get back to his homework. 

“Where’s Allistor?”

“At his new job. He called  
during his lunch break and said it was pretty good and that he likes it. And he mentioned a pretty lady but didn’t say much of it.” Connor answered, watching Peter color his picture. It was one of those cliche “draw a picture of your family” assignments. Arthur saw all of his brothers drawn on the page by the 7 year old and smiled. Despite not having their parents around, the Kirkland family was perfect in his eyes.

“Look Artie! You have big  
eyebrows.” Peter pointed and smiled, trying to hold back laughter since he knew Arthur would scold him for drawing such a rude picture. He thought it was funny when Arthur got mad anyways. 

“Well yours aren’t any better!”  
He scoffed, causing Peter to burst into a fit of giggles. Arthur kissed the top of his brother’s head with a light smile. 

“How was your first day, love?”

“It was good! Some kids said  
my voice is weird but one boy said it sounds neat! His name was John!” 

“Well I’m glad you made a  
friend!” He samples and went to put his backpack in his new (still slightly vacant) bedroom, then came back to join his family. 

“Connor, how do you like the  
new kitchen?” Arthur asked.

“It’s great! I’m gonna bake so  
many sweets here! In fact, let’s go to the store, we’ll bake a cake tonight!” 

Arthur giggled and nodded.  
“Ok, let’s go.” 

 

The Kirkland family baked a  
cake that night, Arthur telling them of all of the events from school. Everything from being called a redcoat in History to Gilbert being an asshat. When Allistor walked in the door from work, he told the whole story over again, and Allistor told his stories from work in exchange. Then they got ready for bed, getting showered, having evening tea, and going to their respective bedrooms. Arthur nuzzled into his sheets and closed his eyes, letting the faint sound of the waves crashing outside lull him to sleep. He thought it was safe to say that today had been the best day he’d ever had, and that night he dreamt of ocean sunsets and bright blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and thanks for reading! See you in He next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it’s short but I hope you liked it anyway! :)


End file.
